starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Sleith
Zleikssh Sleikssh Gunrkt Vardua - Pirate – Living moon and central Sleith stronghold Holdings: Dark Portal – Dimensional gateway through which Sleith enter and travel the universe as well as manifest production Biology and Appearance Physiology Physical Diversity Life Cycle Sub Species Behaviour Society and Culture The Nine Fallen Government The Spire Court The centre of Sleith power and wealth as well as the location of the Red Queen's throne, it is a massive conglomerate of the oldest and most powerful vessels from the war in heaven, remade and combined through blasphemous and arcane arts into a single, grand fortress cathedral, within which, meets the most powerful and prominent members of Sleith society. Each having erected their own orante galleries within the audience chamber as to not only ensure their constant awareness of the cities happenings, but also to provide evidence of their prestige and authority. The Court itself is made up of diplomats from each of the cheif factions currently active within the Sleith society, each one representing untold thousands of warriors, slaves and worlds under the control or authority of each group, and all offering fiefdom to the Red Queen whom they placate and attempt to bribe with different offerings and suggestions of potential wealth and reward. From these offers and placations the material universe finds its worlds victim to the predations of witch cults, daemonic incursions or brutal armada's that have been given liscence to act as they deem fit. Religion The Veil The Mantle of Dominion The Great Hunger Social Status Daemon Lord Chosen Daemon Fallen'' - Cleric - Knight'' Patron - Sentinel Cultist ''- Layman - Squire'' : Legionary :: Brother Captain :: Legion Master : Auxiliary :: Steward :: Apothecary : Honorary :: Champion :: Paradigm : Diet Technology Summoning 1 - Veil Storm Conjured by a powerful shockwave of psionic energy which ripples and weakens the fabric of reality, it takes the form of a dark and violent storm through which lesser entities and small vessels may cross over into the physical realm : 2 - Great Storm : An evolution of a Veil Storm which now also emits powerful arcane energy distortions, it has grown in size and ferocity allowing for even more powerful entities and vessels to cross over :: 2 - Black Anchor :: Produced by a full incursion through a Great Storm, massive black chains fitted with powerful anchors peirce The Veil, imbedeing themselves in the local terrain and allowing Daemons and other powerful entites to fully manifest around them ::: 3 - Dark Portal ::: Final stage of a summoning, The Veil is completely torn and stabilized by the presence of a massive black ring which itself is bound to Black Anchors and floats without the Great Storm, allowing the most powerful entities and vessels to cross over Economy : Worlds : Artifacts : Slaves : Souls Military Fleet Escort - Ship Interception Light Cruiser - Ship Hunters - Bloackade Standers Cruiser - Ship Killer - Battleship - Language History Origin Expansion Notable Figures Worlds Hell-Worlds Worlds that have been consumed entirely by the chaotic energies of the Maelstrom and the Sleith and no longer find themselves grounded by the restrictions of 3rd dimensional physics or reality, these worlds are shaped and moulded by the wills of the powerful Daemon Lords that call them home. Slave-Worlds Worlds which still retain their ties to the material universe and act as vassal states to their true masters, the Sleith, offering up their populations and riches to their dark masters for a chance to join their lofty ranks. These worlds also act as main gateways through which Sleith raiding parties enter the material universe. Trivia